Team 5D! - Ten Little Things
by CrimsonSnowScarletFate
Summary: Ten things you might or might not know about members of team 5D! Warning: Appearance of OC/s. Chapter 2: Jack Atlas.
1. Yusei Fudo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D! And the idea belongs to my brother, who is unnamed to you but the biggest part of my life.  
**

**Warning: Mention of OC/s (Kurenai and Haruka). However, it's not the big deal… you can imagine a ton of things happened between them. Because overall, the canon character is the main part.**

**If you like it, review, if you don't like, review too. Criticism is always welcome. I will accept all your comments, good and bad. Any grammar problems are my faults as an author, and I'd be honored if you showed it to me. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Yusei Fudo. **

* * *

1/He didn't have any memories of his parents. Still, he wasn't the only one. So, he never questioned why he grew up in Satellite. Not that he didn't like being there, not that he felt he didn't belong there. But deep down, he had the feeling that something was missing. However, he was a patient person, so as a boy, he decided it would be better to wait.

2/In Satellite, he knew the warmth, the family, despite not being related by blood. Perhaps he didn't have his parents, but he was never lonely. Martha was his mother-figure, giving the the feeling that he was taken care of. Jack was always mature for his age, standing with head held high and prideful. Crow was a bit noisy sometimes, but understanding, having him around always lightened the mood. Kurenai was a quiet child bullied by others, a sister that he had never had. He had thought that they were inseparable.

3/It hurt him to see Kurenai leave. It hurt him to hear he plead to her grandfather to bring them with her. It hurt him to see her painful face when the man refused. But at least, she could be happy, and he couldn't leave Martha and others. The day she left, he told her not to cry. He knew, he believed that she would never forget him. But he feared. He feared it was him to forget her. He feared that others would forget her too.

4/Luckily, nothing happened. Those memories just couldn't fade away. He enjoyed spending time with Jack and Crow, and above all, it was Kiryu's appearance. Three became four, they were close friend. They conquered Satellite together, they dueled and had fun. Somehow, Kiryu had saved them and given them a dream. Therefore, he couldn't understand Kiryu's sudden change. He didn't want his friends to be in danger. But he was too late. Like before, when he thought they were inseparable, but they weren't and couldn't. Seeing Kiryu be arrested was even worse, because that time, it was his entire fault. So, it was hard to face Kiryu, knowing him as a Dark Signer, not his friend. But he had no rights to ask for Kiryu's forgiveness.

5/So he decided to spend time making D-Wheeler. He tried to focus, tried to forget. And he succeeded in making one, but not in forgeting them. He couldn't help but wonder how Kurenai would have reacted, what Kiryu would have said. Everyone cheered him, but he just thought of them. That was why he couldn't stand losing another one.

6/Despite that, everything didn't happen as he had wanted. Jack still left. Why Jack of all people? Jack was his best friend (he knew Crow was his close friend, but he couldn't help it.) and they shared the same dream. He found no answer, but he never blamed Jack on this. He blamed himself mostly.

Afterwards, when he recalled the old time, he thought if Jack hadn't left, Kurenai wouldn't have come to find him.

7/When he acknowledged that he was a Signer, he didn't know what to do. It must be a joke, and it was just a legend. The Crimson Dragon he had seen before was an illusion. How could he be a Signer to save the world? He couldn't help his friends. He couldn't save his own friend. Even his card he couldn't keep. It must be a mistake, and they shouldn't have trusted him.

It was not until he met Aki that he started to know what he should do, other than save the world.

8/Aki Izayou – the big part of his life (of course, he hadn't known that in the beginning). She was different from others. Because he had saved her (at least, Jack said so), he found the hope that he could save others (not save the world.). Because he had saved her, he had encouragement to face Kiryu again (it shocked him at first, to know Kiryu had revived as a Dark Signer because of him.) Truthfully, he had been scared of Aki since they met in Fortune Cup. She was too cold and sadistic and devasted and cruel, with a pair of amber eyes as if wanting to burn everything. He didn't know why he wanted to meet the true Izayoi. He just felt it wasn't right to leave her like that, to let her lock herself. And it felt right to have her believe in him.

In his mind, it wasn't right to betray her trust, either.

9/ Witnessing Bruno/Antinomy die to protect him was hard, terrible. Even in his wildest imagination, Yusei couldn't think of that young man as his enemy, or putting Bruno's life in danger. If he couldn't save one, how could he save others. Despite that, Bruno still died. It hurt him the most, because he had met Kurenai, because Jack had come back, because Kiryu had been survived, because Haruka had been to strong to give up… Only Bruno… He couldn't do anything.

10/It was exciting and nervous to duel with Jack, as he always felt the passion burning inside him, as if he could forget all his saving-the-world duel, just he and and his toughest opponent. It was always relieved to see Crimson Dragon appeared, floating above them. Crimson Dragon, who brought them together, who strengthen their bonds. And it was always hard to decide their ways, which would separate them. He chose to stay at Domino City, to do what he could. It had been his father's dream, their dream. Honestly, he didn't expect a goodbye. So, it surprised him to see Haruka's handwritting "See you again." And it was more than surprised to see Aki at his house. He knew she wanted to say something, but then he felt… (he knew she felt that too)… that they didn't need words anymore.

* * *

**What the…? I made Yusei a noble prat! No offense, guy, I'm complaining about what I wrote. **

**Next chapter: Jack Atlas (whom I like write about, for some reason, haha.) **


	2. Jack Atlas

**No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d! Alright? Enough!**

**If you like it, review, if you don't like, review too. Criticism is always welcome. I will accept all your comments, good and bad. Any grammar problems are my faults as an author, and I'd be honored if you showed it to me.**

**Author Note: As in the previous chapter, I said I had fun to write about Jack. Yes, because of his confession! Finally, some romances there… **

**Warning: Scoopshipping. **

**Chapter 2: Jack Atlas**

* * *

1/He had been watching others kid with their parents wordlessly. They all wore those bright smiles on their faces. And he couldn't help but wonder about the feeling having parents. However, deep down he knew. Even if his real mother hadn't died and appeared in front of his eyes, he couldn't have seen her as his mother. Because Martha was always his mother.

2/Ever since he was a child, he had acknowledged his position as the oldest. He had to be independent and take care of younger kids, especially the troublesome redhead. He was never fond of her, because she was always crying and asking for his help. He couldn't count the times he had to yell at her to stop crying and be stronger. Unfortunately, the girl mistook it for loving gestures. She hugged him tightly so that he almost choke out. Damn, if she was that strong, she shouldn't let other kids bully her!

Still, it wasn't pleasant to see her off. His life suddenly became oddly quiet. It took him rather long time to get used with that!

3/Crow Hogan was disaster of his childhood. No, Jack Atlas wasn't joking around. He didn't know where Crow's source of energy was (imagine if Jack knew… he'd destroy it for the sake of the world.) With little Kurenai by his side, the boy came up with a ton of ideas of pranks. (and Jack being the usual victim!). At least, Crow never cried. Crow knew to handle himself, so Jack didn't worry. Besides, Crow's tricks were fun (sometimes.) It was nice to have a brother like that.

Yes, Crow was his brother, not his best friend. Even if he was listed as "friend", he'd be the second best, because of Yusei.

4/Yusei Fudo was different. He didn't cry, he didn't join pranking others (however, Jack doubted that Yusei was the mastermind for Crow's tricks.) The boy was always quiet, clever and hard-working. He knew how to not worry others. Yusei understood what adults told him. And Yusei had passion for dueling. They grew up together, they shared the same passion and dream. Therefore, Yusei was his best friend, not his brother. Because there were secrets between siblings. Somehow, being best friends was less complicated.

(Because they always understood each others. As Jack always knew… even when he was the King, Yusei was still in Satellite, Jack had always prepared for the day to face him.)

5/He had always thought Kiryu's appearance was the most natural thing in the world. That guy was born to be leader with his talent and skill. Besides Crow and Yusei, Jack was very fond of Kiryu. He still remembered talking to Kiryu about dueling and other things for all day. But Kiryu suddenly changed. And one day, Yusei came back without Kiryu. He didn't need to ask, he knew that Kiryu was gone. It didn't stop him hoping that he'd see Kiryu some day.

6/Afterwards, all he did was dueling, even with some terribly weak opponents. He needed something to do. He defeated them all, because no one could ever compare to Kiryu, to Yusei – who was too busy making D-Wheeler. And he became the strongest duelist in Satellite. Eventually he knew that he couldn't stay in Satellite forever.

His ambition made him blind. Jeager had offered him a chance, and he took it. He stole Yusei's dragon and D-Wheeler and ran. He could feel Yusei's gaze on his back, and he knew there was no anger or hatred. It was disappointment. It scared him more than anything. But he was Jack Atlas, after all, he hid his feelings well. Everyone would know of him, even it meant he had to abandon his friends.

7/What he hadn't expected to see Kurenai. Suddenly, he hated her more than anyone else. Because her presence, her existence in the city was the proof of his past, which he had decided to forget. She was like the ghost of his past, haunting him. He refused to acknowledge her, and she acted as if she didn't know him. And he thought it was fine, because he would never give up. How could he give up while he was the one to tell her not to do it?

8/Signer. Crimson Dragon. The mark of wings on his arm. At first, he didn't care whatever they were, they meant nothing to him then. He only knew that he had lost Yusei, he had lost his title as a King, his pride. And he had lost his friends as well. He couldn't see through Yusei's mask, he could see Kurenai's burning anger. How could he save the world while he couldn't deal with them?

9/He knew a clumsy and annoying woman with thick glasses named Carly Nagisa. Even though she had helped him duel with Dark Signer, she was nothing more than a troublesome reporter, a crazy fangirl. He had thought of her like that. And he didn't know how precious she was to him. It wasn't not until he was her as a Dark Signer that he realized she had thought him too much, she had become too precious, and he started loving her even before he could notice.

Jack Atlas had never cried. He didn't cry when Kurenai left, when Kiryu was arrested and when he abandoned his friends. But seeing Carly slowly disappear in his arm was different. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. His Carly was always talking and lively.

And he had never thought that his Carly would have come back one day. Seeing her smile, hearing her voice sounded like a dream. But no, he wouldn't repeat what he had said to her. That woman had forgotten everything for crying out loud. How could he find the encouragement and abandon his pride to tell her again? And why did Kurenai have that smirk on her face?

10/ It wasn't the first time that he wondered what would have happened if he hadn't left Satellite to become the King and a Signer. But the answer was always vivid. He wouldn't have met Kurenai and had such excited duels with Yusei (though he thought it was better not to meet Haruka.), would have never experienced the adventure. And he could have never met Carly.

So, he supposed he should thank Crimson Dragon, thank the fate that he had never believed in.

* * *

**No I'm complaining about what I have written. Who did I make Jack? Well… **

**Next chapter: Crow Hogan. **


End file.
